Lux Latet
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: Yamato ia perder a sua reunião de trabalho e o emprego se chegasse atrasado. Mas o Kakashi como bom homem que é, o salva, abrindo a porta do elevador pra ele. Yaoi lemon PWP KakaYama


Prezado pessoal, que ultimamente não tem me deixado reviews: EU ODEIO ISSO! Aliás, todo autor de fics odeia.

Essa fic foi escrita numa parceria (cadê o Aurélio?) com Elìzia Kiyamada – que nos custou dias de sofrimento no msn – sofriiido fazer uma fic com esse casal hemorrágico... – e um baita atraso nos meus trabalhos de Fonética – mas foi por uma boa causa. Ela representou o divino, lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso Yamato e eu fui o Kakashi, que é igualmente divino, lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso.

Naruto não pertence a nenhuma de nós duas, infelizmente. Senão, ia ser um bocado mais pervertido e violento do que é, acreditem. E o Kakashi ia comer um por episódio. Ou duas. Ou três. Ou dúzias.

Essa fic contém yaoi lemon com o casal Kakashi x Yamato. Ou seja, o Kakashi vai pegar o Yamato e comê-lo legal. Isso, nesse sentindo que você pensou mesmo. Não te agrada a ideia? Pinica daqui.

Yamato estava morrendo de pressa, pois tinha uma reunião urgente no vigésimo andar e não podia se atrasar. E só faltavam 10 minutos.

Viu o elevador se fechando.

- Segura a porta! - Berrou.

A porta foi segurada.

Alguém o havia, de certa forma, salvo. Entrou, suspirando. Graças a Deus.

- Obriga... - Foi agradecer e viu o salvador: um homem alto, de cabelos claros e... Divinamente maravilhoso.

- Essa foi por pouco, não? - disse o homem de cabelos cinzentos.

- Ô – suspirou. - Quase que eu vou para a rua.

O elevador começou a subir.

O primeiro a chegar olhou, de alto a baixo, o homem que tinha entrado. Homem de cabelos castanhos. Olhos castanhos. E... bastante elegante

Primeiro Andar.

Segundo andar.

Terceiro.

Quarto.

- Como é que você se chama?

- Ahn? –Yamato, o apressado, assustou-se com a pergunta repentina, não a compreendendo de imediato. - E... Eu?

- Está aqui mais alguém para além de nós dois? – disse o divino salvador, enquanto se aproximava do outro homem.

O atrasado arregalou os olhos castanhos. O que aquele bon... Homem, estava querendo dizer?

-A..Acho que não...

- Ah bom. – disse o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos, enquanto se aproximava mais um pouco do outro homem.

Yamato olhou um pouco para cima para ver-lhe o rosto. Então houve uma parada. E um escuro. Assustou-se, exclamando:

- Meu Deus!

- Deus? Quem? Você?

- Acabou a luz – respondeu o atrasado, fingindo não entender a indireta. -Meu chefe vai me matar!

- Quem é o seu chefe?

O dos cabelos castanhos olhou trêmulo para o outro, mas ainda assim respondeu:

- É Sarutobi-sama...

- Sarutobi-sama, hã? Eu acho que posso dar um jeito... – o claro falou meio baixo, ficando colado ao desconhecido.

- É... É? - tremeu com a proximidade. - Obrigado...

- Ainda não me disse o seu nome...

- É... É Yamato...

O salvador pôde sentir o outro fraquejar. Encurralou Yamato, colocando as mãos na parede do elevador, uma de cada lado do rapaz.

O jovem empregado desceu os olhos dos do outro para a boca dele, fitando-a meio surpreso.

- Para onde você está a olhar?

Yamato abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu balbuciar um som. Kakashi aproximou a sua boca da do outro e beijou-a, adentrando com a sua língua na boca do jovem indefeso. Este desequilibrou-se, apoiando a cabeça na parede metálica, sem conseguir reagir. A língua de Kakashi explorava a boca do rapaz que estava agora encurralado por ele.

Todo o corpo de Yamato se tensionou.

Pô, era um homem.

Pô, estava atrasado.

Mas...

Hun....

Ele beijava tão.... Tão... Tão beeem!

O elevador havia parado no momento certo. Nada mais conveniente para aquilo que Kakashi pretendia fazer. Deslizou uma das mãos que encurralava Yamato pelo tórax deste até chegar à zona sensível do rapaz. Por mais que tentasse resistir, o cheiro de Kakashi era embriagante e fazia Yamato tremer. Kakashi começou a chupar e a morder o lábio inferior do outro, enquanto adentrava com uma mão nas calças do rapaz submisso.

Um suspiro de deleite indicou que o mais jovem havia cedido.

Kakashi parou o beijo. Sorriu de canto para o rapaz e sussurrou bem perto da orelha dele:

- Gostas, não é mesmo?

Um pequeno arrepio percorreu o corpo do Yamato e ele, num ímpeto de sanidade, empurrou o outro e se colocou do outro lado do elevador:

- N.... Não podemos.

- Eu acho que podemos... - disse, avançando na direção do outro.

Yamato recuou um passo. E só não o fez mais porque se viu impedido pela parece metálica do elevador.

- Encurralado de novo? - perguntou Kakashi, enquanto lançava uma mão ao pescoço de Yamato para o prender.

O jovem ameaçado (N/a: Ah, eu com uma ameaça dessas... – suspiro) abriu a boca, assustado. Não sabia o que pensar. Um lado seu queria que a luz voltasse logo, para Kakashi parar de tentar atacá-lo. E o outro lado pedia desesperadamente para que Kakashi fizesse aquilo logo, beijasse-o da mesma maneira deliciosa de antes.

- Eu sei que você quer... - sussurrou novamente, no ouvido do outro, enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha do mais novo.

Yamato soltou um novo suspiro e se recostou contra a parede e ficou fitando com seus olhos entrefechados aquele homem lindo e respirando com a boca entreaberta.

- Me deixa te possuir... - Kakashi adorava sussurrar e meteu novamente a sua mão dentro das calças do outro.

Yamato não conseguiu falar nada, mas começou a respirar mais rápido. De temor e ansiedade pelo que ia haver.

O mais velho sorriu ao ver o que as suas atitudes provocavam no outro. Começou por despir o terno do outro, depois a camisa.

Yamato circundou o pescoço de Kakashi e o puxou para um novo beijo faminto. E seu parceiro colou mais os corpos, continuando o beijo.

"Bem me parecia que querias..." - Kakashi pensou, sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias. Explorou aquela boca. Sabia-lhe a mel. Parou o beijo. Olhou nos olhos de Yamato. Este passou a respirar fundo. Aquele deus grego havia-lhe roubado todo o ar. Kakashi desceu até ao peito do mais jovem e começou a chupar e a morder os mamilos.

- Geme... Geme o meu nome... - Kakashi quase ordenou, com uma voz rouca e sexy.

Yamato só conseguiu balbuciar um gemido estrangulado.

- Geme o meu nome... Ah, é verdade... Ainda não o sabes... Chamo-me Kakashi.

Aquele nome carregou Yamato de volta à razão.

Não era assim que se chamava do novo acionista da empresa em que Yamato trabalhava?

- Ka... Kakashi-san...

- Queres que faça alguma coisa? - perguntou Kakashi, olhando a cara de deleite do mais novo.

Um segundo de olhar aquele olho pequeno e escuro e tudo fugiu da mente do Yamato.

Acabou por puxar o outro:

- Cala a boca e me beija.

- O que tu quiseres, Yamato-kun... - disse, antes de atender o pedido do gostoso que agora era dele. Beijou-o voraz e desejosamente. Bendita a hora em que havia parado a porta do elevador para ele entrar. Começou a tirar o seu casaco e o jogou no chão. Depois, passou a desabotoar os botões da sua camisa.

Yamato não conseguiu resistir àquela visão. Pulou no cara, pronto a ajudá-lo.

- Eu não acho boa ideia fazermos isso aqui... - disse Kakashi, fingindo.

Yamato não acreditou no que ouvia. Meteu uma de suas pernas no meio das do outro

e começou a esfregá-la no membro dele.

- Ah..! Yamato-kun!

Yamato puxou-o para um novo e ansioso beijo.

"Acabas me deixando excitado e louco de tesão..." - pensou Kakashi, beijando o outro sofregamente.

Yamato, ávido, passa a mão pelo zíper do agora amante, na vã tentativa de abri-lo.

- Uou! Já?! - perguntou Kakashi olhando para Yamato, fazendo troça dele.

O mais novo não respondeu, só corou absurdamente. O grisalho então voltou a chupar, a morder e a beliscar os mamilos do moreno. Levou a mão desocupada até ao membro dele e o apertou levemente. Seria o primeiro a agir.

Dessa vez Yamato gemeu, sua voz não aguentou ficar presa com esse deleite. Kakashi, ao ouvir o mais novo, apertou o membro mais um pouco. Com as duas mãos, abriu-lhe o zíper.

O segundo gemido do rapaz saiu mais sofrido que o anterior.

- Assim me deixas louco... - disse o grisalho com a sua voz rouca - Deixa-me chupar-te...

Depois de abrir o zíper, sorriu. Yamato era bem dotado, não podia negar. Mas modéstia à parte, Kakashi achava-se melhor.

Acariciou o rosto de Kakashi, ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. Suas mãos incertas correram para o zíper dele, abrindo-o também e apertando de leve o sexo dele. Arregalou os olhos. Nunca havia pegado em algo tão grande... Tão grosso... Tão...

E gemeu somente com essa sensação, a grossura daquele membro duro.

Kakashi gemeu ao sentir o toque. Sorriu ao sentir a inexperiência do mais novo. E não pôde aguentar. Colocou o membro de Yamato na boca e começou a chupar gulosamente.

Yamato pôs as mãos no cabelo dele, acariciando de leve, às vezes puxando com força, conforme ele o chupava. Kakashi chupava rápido. Mas muitas vezes chupava tão lentamente que se tornava um sacrifício para ele mesmo. O chupado não conseguia parar de gemer.

O mais velho parou de sugar. Era delicioso e excitante ouvir o amante gemer enquanto ele o chupava, mas que faria Yamato se Kakashi parasse?

- Nã.... Não, Não pares... Hn, Kakashi-san...

- Onde queres gozar..? - perguntou Kakashi safadamente, começando a masturbar muito lentamente o mais novo.

-Nã... Não importa! Eu só... Só quero gozar logo!

- E se eu não te quiser fazer gozar? - iria torturar Yamato - Vais mostrar-me como se goza sozinho?

-Ah... - olhou confuso pra ele.

Kakashi continuou a masturbar lentamente Yamato, que só se ocupava em gemer alto. Começou a chupar novamente o mais novo, bem lento.

Yamato batia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, agoniado com a demora.

Kakashi parou. Aproximou a sua boca da orelha de Yamato e sussurrou:

- Diz o que realmente queres que eu faça contigo.

Yamato abandonou um suspiro de deleite. Depois um gemido. Era como se só a voz daquele homem o levasse às alturas

- Não queres que eu faça nada contigo? - disse o mais velho, apertando de leve o membro do mais novo.

-Me... - balbuciou. - Me chupa...

- Porque eu haveria de fazer isso, hã? - indagou Kakashi.

- Por... Porque... - Aí sua mente travou. Não conseguia pensar num argumento razoável.

- Sim?...

Acabou por abaixar-se e lamber de leve toda a extensão do membro do mais velho.

- AHHH! - Kakashi levou uma mão aos cabelos de Yamato e agarrou-os com força - Continua.

Yamato afastou-se, sentando-se no chão do elevador.

- Por que não continuaste? - disse Kakashi, indo até ao moreno e começando a chupá-lo bem rápido e forte.

Não pôde responder. Sua boca ocupada que estava com os gritos deliciados.

Era disto que Kakashi gostava. Gemidos provocados por ele. Chupou Yamato ainda mais rápido. Queria sentir o sabor do moreno. Aliás, precisava.

Os fonemas de "Kakashi-san" foram derramados pela boca aberta do mais novo, intercalados por alguns desconexos.

- Isso... Geme o meu nome e eu só te darei o que mais desejas.

Kakashi olhava safadamente para o outro empresário e o que via deixava-o louco.

- Vem... Vem... Ka - kas- shiiii - Saaaaan... Ma... Maisssss ráaa pi doooo!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi atendeu ao pedido de Yamato. Chupou o mais rápido que pôde, ansiando pelo êxtase do amante.

Yamato batia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, deixando nas têmporas pequenos roxos.

Quando sentiu-se próximo ao fim, inconscientemente contornou o pescoço dele com as pernas e jogou a sua cabeça para trás, causando um baque seco e gritou alto, despejando sua semente dentro daquela boca cálida.

Kakashi sentiu todo aquele líquido quente e adocicado invadir-lhe a boca. Engoliu tudo sofregamente. Puxou Yamato para um beijo.

Meio zonzo do orgasmo, o jovem não conseguiu - embora tentasse - corresponder. Foi se deixando levar, aqueles braços eram tão másculos, tão...

O grisalho explorava aquela boca impacientemente, mordendo os lábios do mais novo. Deixou a boca do moreno. Olhou para ele.

- Como te sentes agora? Bem melhor, aposto... - retorquiu Kakashi, voltando a masturbar Yamato. Queria que o rapaz ficasse de novo aceso para ele.

- Ah... Humm... Mmmmuito...

- Muito quê? - indagou Kakashi

-Melhoooor...

- Então eu vou pôr-te num estado muito superior a esse...

Mal pôde entreabrir os olhos, mas se podia ver que eles estavam enevoados de tesão.

- Deixas-me brincar contigo? - perguntou Kakashi roucamente, na orelha de Yamato

Apertou um pouco o membro do rapaz. Podia senti-lo crescer na sua mão.

- Simm... Agooora.

O homem de cabelos prateados levou os seus dedos até à boca de Yamato.

- Chupa...

Obedeceu, meio sem saber o que fazia.

- Deixa os meus dedos bem molhados...

Passou a língua lubricamente pelas falanges, fazendo pequenos círculos em torno das articulações e roçou de leve os dentes na ponta dos dedos

- Isso excita-me... e nem sabes o quanto... - Kakashi gemeu levemente.

Enrolou a língua nos dígitos e a tirou devagar, deslizando.

Kakashi gemia. Porém, achou melhor tirar os dedos daquela boca que o deixava mais duro do que já estava. Não queria demonstrar fraquezas face a Yamato.

- Estás preparado? Vai doer um pouco, mas sem dor não há prazer, né, Yamato-kun?

-Vem logo! - quase berrou.

O grisalho arregalou os olhos quando recebeu a ordem do outro. Mas decidiu acatar, pois já não aguentava mais. Tinha de possuir aquele rapaz. Penetrou Yamato com um dedo. Ficou no vaivém, sentido o quanto aquele espaço era apertado.

Levou a cabeça para trás, respirando forte e fechando os olhos, disposto a sublimar o desconforto que sentia.

Enfiou um segundo dedo. Aumentou também a velocidade do vaivém. Então, penetrou um terceiro e último dedo.

Yamato começou a sentir dor. Mas não reclamou, precisava daquilo. Daquele toque firme lá dentro.

O rapaz de cabelos claros retirou os dedos.

O jovem submetido soltou um gemido desaprovador. Logo agora, que começava a gostar...

- Calma, já vais sentir algo maior dentro de ti... Yamato-kun - disse Kakashi, ao ouvir aquele gemido vindo do mais novo - Deita-te e mete as tuas pernas nos meus ombros. Ou preferes ficar de quatro?

- Desde que me fodas, qualquer coisa!

- O que é que disseste? Eu não ouvi bem, com certeza - estava realmente decidido a torturar-se a si mesmo e ao outro. Achava aquilo prazeroso.

- Vem, mete com tudo em mim - gritou, seu rosto subindo uns dez tons de vermelho.

- Alguém pode ouvir-te gritar... E não queres isso, pois não? - troçou Kakashi, colocando as pernas do mais novo nos seus ombros.

-Eu só quero a ti!

Kakashi arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. Quanta determinação! Sorriu e penetrou Yamato de uma vez, gemendo longamente.

O jovem entregue não segurou um novo grito, arranhando o chão de metal. Aquele membro imenso pulsava dentro dele, e parecia rasgá-lo em dois e matá-lo de êxtase.

Kakashi começou por mover-se lentamente, esperando que o amante se acostumasse com o volume mas, já não aguentando o tesão e tendo em conta que Yamato lhe ordenara para que o fodesse, Kakashi aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos.

Yamato gemia alto, de dor e prazer. Gritava mais, e mais, e mais, e de novo, e outra vez.

E alto, e mais alto, e mais, e mais.

Ver a cara de Yamato e ouvir os seus gemidos só aumentavam em Kakashi o desejo de comer o rapaz e, consequentemente a força e rapidez da penetração. Não queria saber se doía muito ou pouco ao outro. Queria apenas tê-lo.

Sem parar de berrar, Yamato contornou com as pernas a cintura do homem sobre si, aproximando-o mais, consequentemente fazendo-o ir mais fundo. Um raio de prazer cortou ao meio o corpo e a alma do jovem quando o chefe lhe tocou a próstata com força.

- Hummm... - Kakashi gemeu - Ouve bem... tu agora... és meu... e de mais ninguém...

Yamato não conseguiu digerir aquelas palavras, só jogou mais seu quadril contra o daquele que o possuía. Queria aquilo de novo, aquelas ondas incríveis que roubavam a sanidade dele.

O Hatake movia-se freneticamente dentro daquele corpo apertado.

O submisso agarrou o pescoço do dominante e o puxou para si, beijando-o desesperadamente.

Agora não podia parar. Sentia um frenesi percorrer todo o seu corpo, instigando-o a penetrar com mais força aquele homem que agora era dele.

-Maaaaais! - clamou desesperadamente.

- O que é que queres? - perguntou, diminuindo a velocidade das estocadas.

-Mais... Fundo... Mais rá... pi... do... MAIS!

- A quem é que pertences agora? - e começou a masturbar Yamato.

-A ti! A ti! - Repetia como um mantra.

- Ah, bom... Muito melhor agora... - e voltou ao mesmo ritmo frenético com que antes penetrara o rapaz. Masturbava e penetrava tão rápida e violentamente Yamato, e este gritava e apertava mais forte o seu dono.

- Eu vou... - avisou - Não, vamos juntos, Yamato...

Essa Yamato ouviu. Ouviu e concordou, gozando desesperadamente, melando aos dois inteiros.

Kakashi gemeu muito. Um longo gemido de prazer. Estava exausto.

Um novo gemido alto encheu o elevador, porque Yamato sentiu jarros fortes de esperma preencherem seu interior e o aquecerem.

O Hatake estava suado. Os cabelos colados à cara. Saiu de dentro do seu bichinho e deitou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o.

Um gemido dolorido abandonou-lhe os lábios quando Kakashi deixou seu interior. E um de cálido prazer, quando ele o abraçou.

- Queres mais? - perguntou ao ouvido do amante.

Yamato demorou a processar a informação. Mas finalmente conseguiu entendê a boca para responder, mas foi impedido por um clarão.

A luz voltara.

- Parece que não vamos ter tempo para mais uma sessão de relaxamento...

O jovem ficou mais rubro que um tomate, e correu para vestir-se. Logo a porta se abriria, e não se achava em condições de ser visto por alguém.

Kakashi fez o mesmo. Terminou de se ajeitar. O cabelo apresentava-se um pouco molhado, mas nada de mais. Prensou o amante contra a parede.

O subordinado gemeu de leve, surpreso.

- Arrependido? – o chefe perguntou, afundando a sua cara na curva do pescoço, inalando o seu perfume.

Corou absurdamente e virou o rosto para o mostrador, que exibia os números em ordem crescente.

- Não - murmurou baixinho.

- Bem me parecia - disse, enquanto lambia aquela região. - Podemos repetir depois da reunião.

- A reunião! - Exclamou, assustado. Esquecera-se completamente!

- A luz faltou. Então, presumo que a reunião ainda não tenha começado - deu um selinho em Yamato. - E, como eu disse, posso dar um jeito com Sarutobi-sama.

Yamato sorriu de canto, de leve.

Realmente, Kakashi-san sabia dar um jeito em qualquer um.


End file.
